


Date Night, Interrupted

by duplighoul



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Confrontation, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Protective Mike Ayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/pseuds/duplighoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh’s about to take Matt on a date when he gets not one, but two unexpected, protective visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> just postin' some old fics

Josh was on the couch, nervously tapping the beat of a song out on his thighs with his fingers. He risked a glance at the clock on the wall. It read five thirty on the dot. He gulped. Fifteen more minutes and then he’d have to pick up Matt and drive to the restaurant.

 

He wasn’t freaking out or anything, he was completely fine, thank you, he just. This was their first date – the Big, Important, Intimidating First Date, a step above the hand holding, the eskimo kisses in bed, the texting each other all night (Ian and Mike wouldn’t let them talk or whisper because, apparently, Josh gets too excited when he talks to Matt and his voice gets louder and louder which, hey, it so does not) and the watching movies until they pass out. He didn’t want to mess this up. He wanted to sweep Matt off his feet and look into those brown eyes and curl his fingers into Matt’s hair and kiss him until it becomes difficult for his lungs to function.

 

Josh could write songs and melodies and stanzas on how Matt makes him feel; he’s tried but nothing he writes can properly summarize this feeling he gets from his toes to the forehead when Matt looks at him and smiles like he’s the only guy in the room.

 

What breaks Josh from his daydreaming is knocking on his door and he nearly has a heart attack. ‘ _Is Matt early?_ ’

 

He quickly does a quadruple check in the mirror and when he opens the door it’s.

 

It’s Mike. Mike and Ian.

 

“Guys?” Josh asked curiously. He furrowed his eyebrows as a stiff Mike passed him briskly and Ian shrugged apologetically and grimaced and followed suit. Josh shut the door and tailed after them. “What are you guys doing here?”

 

Mike sat on the couch where Josh was sitting moments before and Ian gingerly sat next to him. Josh, unaware of what to do with himself, stood awkwardly and gawked as Mike stared him down with seriousness in his eyes and a look that could kill someone.

 

Without missing a beat, Mike said “We know you’re taking Matt out tonight.” Josh swallowed.

 

“Did he, uh. Did he tell you that?” Josh defensively crossed his arms and cocked his head slightly to the side. He nervously shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He licked his lips and tried not to look too suspicious.

 

“No.” Mike said.

 

“Then… how do you-”

 

“Because Matt told me a few years ago he had a crush on you. It was so stupidly obvious and I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out. But now that you guys are dating, Ian and I thought it would be a good idea to come and see you before you dived headfirst into this whole. Relationship. Thing, with Matt.” Mike said, his cold attitude wavering slightly as he waved his hand in front of himself to try and physically describe whatever the hell Matt and Josh were. Ian’s eye roll could be heard by millions.

 

‘ _Maybe it’ll be on our next single,_ ’ Josh thought dryly with a smirk ghosting his lips. When Mike caught this, though, his face shifted and was serious once again.

 

“I’m serious, Ramsay. He’s liked you for the longest time and-“

 

“What Mike is inevitably trying to say is that we don’t want Matt getting hurt.” Ian said, cutting Mike off his tyrant. Mike gave him a hard glare but Ian paid no mind to it.

 

“By me?” Josh asked, pointing to himself.

 

This time it was Mike’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yes, dumbass. He really, really, really likes you. Practically since the beginning of time and obviously you guys are gonna joke around and fight and all that, but we just want you to know that if you hurt him, we’re quitting the band.” Mike ended dramatically. Josh wanted to roll his eyes because, hello, he’s the diva in this band.

 

“We’re not quitting the band.” Ian said, giving Mike a look. “Okay, we’re getting off topic here. Just, be careful with him, alright?”

 

Josh watched his band mate’s eyes and nodded slowly. “Yeah, of course, I wouldn’t dream of hurting him.”

 

Mike sighed and all tension fled from his shoulders. “Good. Just head this warning, Joshua,” this time Josh did roll his eyes. Mike smiled slightly before going back into Serious Mode. “The little guy practically tells me everything. So if he tells me that you hurt him, I will find you, and if I have to figure out that you hurt him all by myself, then I’m definitely strangling you with my bare hands.”

 

Josh nodded thoughtfully. He licked his lips and sat down next to Mike.

 

Mike sighed again and put an arm around Josh’s shoulders. “Just. Just look out for him, alright?”

 

Josh smiled. “Of course.”

 

+++

 

After Mike and Ian leave Josh resumes his position at the couch, instead of being nervous he has a serious, contemplating look on his face. The knock on the door is simply documented as background noise until Josh hears his name being called.

 

He rushes to the door and pulls it open so hard he’s surprised it didn’t come off its hinges.

 

“Hi, Matt.” Josh says a little breathlessly.

 

Matt smiled shyly. “Hey Josh. You, uh, ready to go?”

 

Josh smiles back. “Hey, I was the one supposed to be picking… you… up.” He takes out his phone and, wait.

 

Before Josh could ask anything, Matt’s shoulders hunch up protectively and his smile widens, ducking his head a little and Jesus H Christ that is the cutest thing ever. Josh proceeds to tell him so.

 

Matt keeps on smiling and lightly punches Josh’s arm. “Yeah, well. I got a little, uh, bored. So I decided to come and, um, yeah.” He finished lamely and scratches his neck. Josh’s smile just gets bigger and brighter and repeats his earlier statement. Matt rolls his eyes and tries (fails) to hide his smile.

 

“C’mon,” Josh says, linking their arms together. “We’ve got dinner reservations to catch.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at fuckyeahjoshandmatt.tumblr.com


End file.
